the godfather story
by shotgunshells
Summary: the godfather of he cullions has adopted five girls and he has to fight the other familys to remain the godfather of the cullions and to abtin the tittle of don of the nyc


_**my story of the don of the nyc **_

_**What am i going to do with my life,i asked Sir smitherson my speckled rat eyed butler.**_

_**Well godfather I think you should take this idea to the streets i am sure it will hit you,Like my old freind joe dirt used to say"lifes a garden,dig it." **_

_**Thats a briliant idea any ideas on were i should go? **_

_**How about the Hells kitchen? **_

_**Why would i walk around a place were i would stick out like a straight guy in a gay bar? **_

_**Try going under cover so that no one will know who you are and then uyou can walk around freely buit i would saty in the alley just in case.**_

_**Why in the world would i do that for? **_

_**Please just trust me i am sure you will find something to tickle you fancy. **_

_**Okay I will go, but I doubt i'll find anything.**_

_**latter that day. **_

_**Help someone!!! I said to shut up youll do what i say now your nothing butt pitifall loser a piece of trash that know one wants!! **_

_**But dady dont you want me? **_

_**Hell no your a garbage you diserve to be dead! As a matter of fact I'll give you a gift the gift of death!**_

_**No daddy please no dont do this please!!! **_

_**Hey you let her go before i kill you, I shouted from around the corner. **_

_**Who's there show your self now!! **_

_**I said to let her go, I growled as I steped out from behind the wall. **_

_**Who are you my father the ugly balled fat drunk cried. **_

_**No I calmly explained I am your worst nightmare. I smiled as I said let her go or youll taste the end of my barrel. **_

_**How dare you talk to me like that and why do you care ,he shouted stubbernly. Shes my daoughter and ill do what ever i want to her and as for you, your going down old man!,he yelled as he ran towards me. I easly doged him and before he could even retalyate i shot and killed him. As i turned around i was stuned to see the most beautiful little girl i have ever seen. My jaw droped as i saw that behind her was an exact twin and three other girls. They recoiled in fear as i aproched. There is no reason to fear me iam the don of the nyc. **_

_**Why did you help use the blond one asked. you dont even know us and we dont know you so why would you risk your life saving us? **_

_**The reason I helped all of you is becouse i know that no one should be beaten like that now please tell me your names. **_

_**Iam katlin,my twin's name is melisa then, marry,jesse,hope and the last but not least is ashley. Now if you dont mind i need to find a place to stay and eat moaned katlen. **_

_**You wont need to find a place to stay and food to eat. **_

_**Why wouldnt we and we are not about to go to any foster home not again not ever again katlen retorted. **_

_**becouse i am as you now the richest guy in the NYC and i would like to adopt all of you but its up to you. I will treat you like royalty no one will dare touch or mistreat you ever again and if someone does I will kill them. What ever you want you get. There is only one rule and that is I will be respected. **_

_**Wow you mean your going to be our new dad and we will just live in a royal sweet with you as our father? **_

_**Yes that is exactly what iam saying. **_

_**well were not easly won over argued hope! and how are we going to call you father when your ovioulsy not you just killed our father you should go to jail for murder .**_

_**first of all i will not leave you girls out in the winter night all alone and i killed that man becouse he deserved to die for what he did to you beautiful girls plus i can do anything.**_

_**how do we know you arnt a rapest and want us to come over to your house to rap us or worse torture us shouted ashlye and marry at the same time.**_

_** I am the most respected man in the state i will not dare do anything like that to anyone. if you look behind you you will see that there is a gang that has been spying on us ever since i killed the drunk. HE wont dare attack until i am gone so i have beeen protecting you girls for the past 20 minutes so if thats not proof anough than fine just freeze to death out hear I calmy repleid. **_

_**We will exept we would love to be you daughters but why use I mean you the don we are just bugs compared to you!! **_

_**No your not just bugs you kids are the most beautiful kids in the holl NYC and the nicest plus i allready love you. **_

_**But how can you already love us when you just met us? questioned jesse. **_

_**I now when i see some I can tell right away that they are either a good person or bad and when i look at you girls i see angels and i cant stand to see angels cry! **_

_**sorry about all the qustions i gues were all just a ltte afraid sobbed mellisa.**_

_**It is more than fine i understand i would ask just as much qustions if i were you so dry you eyes i have breakfast waiting on us at my mansion and the limmo is parked around the will come with you and stay for a while b=to see how it goes but if you do anything to us we will leave and we wont call you father atleast not now maybe some time in the future but not now and if it works then you can adopt us ok explained hope. **_

_**That is fine but you will come to see i have nothing but love for all the children and you dont have to call me father if you dont want to so fallow me and i will have you to my home and your new home shortly.**_


End file.
